The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-236070 discloses a light-emitting device in which a bonding electrode is disposed on an upper surface side of a semiconductor layered structure, a metal electrode is disposed on a lower surface side of the semiconductor layered structure, and a protective film is disposed on a surface of the semiconductor layered structure.